Daughter of Magic
by LordFrieza
Summary: Zarana Constantine isn't your normal Teenager although you could never tell just by looking, but with Zatanna and John Constantine as her birth parents she's inherited more than good looks, and an asshole complex.  Dispelling curses, sending back demons..
1. Chapter 1

_**Daughter of Magic**_

The sound of her generic Lex Mart shoes striking on the pavement could be heard down the dark alley. From any angle that someone was to look in she was a normal teenager. She stood roughly five foot and three inches tall, her weight could easily be a hundred to a hundred and nine pounds, Her clothes was the same school uniform that she wore the night she ran off. She looked up across the dark alley and saw three men coming toward her. 

"What are you doing in our alley little girl?" 

"Yeah, there's a toll through here." 

"That's right... You don't look like you have any money, but we can work out a payment plan." 

She smirks and looks at them. Her eyes a brilliant blue inherited from her mother, the honey colored hair a mix of her mother's and her father's. She puckers up a kiss and blows it from her hand, and the effect is a huge wall of fire rushing toward the men. They screamed and ran, but not before it hit them and caused them to fall to the ground. Each of them screamed in terror as they saw hell itself unfold before them. She walked past them and stopped when she noticed a pack of 'Pall Mall' cigarettes. She picked it up and fished one out. Her slender fingers held the cigarette as she summoned a bit of fire to a tip of her index finger. Lighting her smoke she walked out of the alley and looked at the house she had seen in the mirror when she had cast a spell of sight. 

(Inside of the house) 

Zatanna groaned as she walked downstairs. The sound of knocking had interrupted her quiet time, and she really, really didn't want to be disturbed. She opened the door to see a fifteen year old girl standing in a way that reminded her of John Constantine. The girl tapped the side of the cigarette and looked up at her. 

"Hi mum." she said in a similar and still annoying accent. 

Before Zatanna could react The girl slammed her hand against the door frame and a huge hand made of wood back handed Zatanna into the house. 

"We need to talk." The girl said as she walked into the house. 

"You... You can't be... They said that you where in a boarding school, that you where being taken care of and loved!" Zatanna exclaimed. 

"Funny thing... see one of the four horsemen came to my school. As he passed by everyone died... Can you guess who he was? Seems he was looking for a child of John Constantine's... So... What else don't I know?" The girl asked as she knelt down to look at Zatanna.

_**AN: This is the start of the Zarana Constantine Arc. Since it was theorized that Zatanna and Constantine had a child I decided to do a story over 'her'. (After all John had two other daughters, and they are both daughters, so why break tradition). Expect to see Maria Later in the story.**_


	2. Chapter one

_**Chapter 1 'life as a Yank'**_

Zatanna looked at the fifteen year old girl and while she could easily see John's personality she could see similarities of herself as well. Her 'daughter' had inherited her legs, face, and eyes. To be honest the girl would grow up to be a knockout, and while that made Zatanna somewhat proud it also prodded her anger. This girl came to her house, knocked her on her ass, and did it with magic. 

"Have you looked for John?" Zatanna practically spat the question. 

"'Daddy' dearest is somewhere in New York at the moment. I can't find him, and his friend 'Chas' didn't have a clue as to where he was. So I'm asking you, what else don't I know about my self? How was I able to withstand the touch of the horseman, how did I manage to survive soldier demons pulling me into crossing of Limbo, and how did I open a new opening that spat me out near where I need to be?" the girl asked. 

"First, let me ask you something. What's your name?" Zatanna asked. 

"It was Molly, Molly Archer, but the trip through Limbo showed me what you would have named me. I am Zarana Constantine." She said as she stepped back. 

"Well Zarana to be honest the entire conjuring of demons, dealing with holy and the damned, and all matters of the occult deal more with your father than me. I'm more into using magic to fight and survive with. John's the one that uses it for the purposes of keeping things 'in check' as he use to tell me. Nothing in check about it. He'd summon a demon, feed some poor unsuspecting bastard to it, and then get the demon to do what he needed done before he tricked it back into hell." Zatanna said. 

"No, I've seen his works... believe me he might have done that in the past... but he's done more. He's stopped a lot of wrong." Zarana said. 

The sound of the telephone caught both of them off guard. Zatanna turned and looked at the ringing phone for a moment before she picked it up. 

"Hello Jason. No, I'm quite awake," She said before she shook her head, "Look I've got company. My daughter actually. I've told you that I had a daughter. Yes with John," She shook her head as the voice on the other end talked a few more minutes, "I'm sure that you don't need to come over. No... Now listen here Jason Blood don't even joke about that. Alright, yes, I'll see you tomorrow." Zatanna said as she got off of the phone. 

"Seeing another bloke?" Zarana asked. 

"Trust me, what there was between your father and I wasn't exactly the best type of relationship." Zatanna said. 

"Oh... You were fuck buddies." Zarana said with a knowing voice. 

"Woah! how do you know that term?" Zatanna demanded as she looked at her daughter. 

Zarana rolled her eyes and finished the cigarette in her hand. 

"I'm fifteen years old for Destiny's sake. It's not like I don't understand what a fuck buddy is. It's just great sex with no strings attached." Zarana said. 

"Tell me that you haven't done that." Zatanna said. 

"No... Been a couple of boys that turned my eye, but not yet. Kind of like the idea of it better than dealing with a relationship though." Zarana said. 

_Okay... That's diffidently from John._ Zatanna thought. 

"So... What makes me different." Zarana asked. 

"I'm not sure... But John said that because of Nergal he was half demon, so that would make you a quarter. That's most likely why the touch of the horseman didn't hurt you, and why you could go into and walk out of Limbo, but I'm not going to be quoted because like I said this is more John's area than mine." She stated. 

Zarana stood and looked around the house for a moment before she looked at Zatanna. 

"Well I'm 'ere for now. Least 'till that thing bloody well catches up to me. Mum... I need help." She said flashing Zatanna her baby blues and looking pathetic. 

"Alright, alright... I'll do what I can, but if you're going to be staying with me there are a few rules, no smoking in this house, no attacking me with magic unless I'm training you, and no boys in here without supervision." Zatanna said. 

Zarana nodded and then looked around the house. 

"Is there anything that i can wear?" Zarana asked. 

Breathing a sigh Zatanna walked over toward a mirror and cast a small spell. When she did the clothes she wore transformed into a pair of jeans, white tanktop, tennis shoes, and a scrunchy which tied her hair back into a pony tail. 

"We'll go shopping. There's a S-Mart fifteen minutes from here and we can start there." Zatanna said as she held the door open for her daughter. 

(In the shadows outside of the house.) 

A dark being looks out of the shadows and growls. Unlike the other cities it feeds from here, from Gotham it fed unchecked. The death in the streets, the darkness of the souls here kept it well fed, and if not for the mortal Batman it would feed even more unrestrained. However the sight of the offspring belonging to Constantine gained its attention. To possess the offspring of Constantine is to hold power over at least two of the archdukes of hell. 

**"Mine... You are mine."** It said as it moved through the shadows and watched with a sadistic glee.


	3. Chapter two

_**Daughter of Magic**_

_**Chapter 2 'Magic Moments'**_

The ride down to the S-Mart was one that Zarana believed she could live without. Even though her mother was a Magi she was still technically a mortal. And mortals could die, and the way her mother drove it wasn't so much a chance as it was an eventual outcome. The moment they reached the store Zarana opened the passenger door, stepped out, and promptly kissed the ground.

"Just what does that mean?" Zatanna asked.

"What do you think it means? Walking through Limbo was safer than riding in that death trap!" Zarana exclaimed.

"You act like you've never rode with anyone who drives offensively." Zatanna stated as she began to walk toward the door.

"Offensively? No, that was psychoticly is what that was! Bloody 'ell, I think that we would have been better off walking." Zarana stated.

"Not really, there's a rough patch of a neighborhood that we had to drive through to get here. Best not to walk through it." Zatanna said.

"I'd walk through it and come out the other side. I could curse any wanker that decided to mess with me." Zarana said.

Zatanna grabbed her shoulder and stopped the girl, "Listen, and listen good. Magic isn't about doing what you want and getting what you want from people. We don't curse someone for no reason at all. When we use our magic it is protect ourselves, help others, and in your father's case to keep himself out of hell." Zatanna said.

Zarana mocked saluted her and turned in a mock military fashion toward the store.

_God I hope that I wasn't this much of a pain to dad and mom when I was growing up._ She thought as she followed her daughter into the store.

(Cash office at the front of the store.)

The customer service representive standing at the customer service desk looked terrorifed as he looked down the barrel of a double barrel twelve gauge shotgun. The robber holding the shotgun motioned his head toward his friends who kicked open the cash room and the sound of two shots went off.

"Alright, everyone stay down! If you follow our directions then this will go smoothly!" The man with the twelve gauge shouted.

"Hurry up man! I don't like being here… The bat…" one said as he guarded the door to the cash room.

"The bat, the bat… Fuck Carl you have more chance of winning the mega ball lottery than you do of running into that fucker." The one holding the double barrel said.

"Fuck Eugine! No names dipshit!" Carl shouted.

"Thanks a lot fuck wad! Fuck it, you empty out the registers, Carl see what's taking Tony so damn long in there!" Eugine shouted as the customer service representive began pulling out the money in the registers.

"So… This is what a twat in America looks like." Zarana said as she looked at Carl.

"Hit the floor now you little bitch!" Carl shouted.

Zarana grabbed Carl's face and looked into his eyes. He groaned as something moved through him. A burning sensation filled him and he fell to the ground screaming as he saw demons, lakes of fire and brimstone, and lastly his own flesh burning off of his bones. In reality he was fine, but his mind was suffering from the fear she had placed into him. She walked toward the door and looked at the two would be thieves.

"Hey boys." She said as she slammed her hand against the floor and two fists came up from the cement foundation and struck the thieves. She smirked and then backed up. Zatanna watched as she slumped against the floor.

"Are you alright?" Zatanna asked her.

"Weak… Haven't ate anything in three days." Zarana said.

"Tony, Carl, Eugine… What the fuck?" A fourth man said as he trained a gun on Zatanna.

"Llaw tsniaga eht mals." Zatanna said as she watched him fly into the wall and then drop.

"How did you do that?" Zarana asked.

"Speaking backwards allows me to focus my magic. It casts a direct spell, can't you do that?" Zatanna asked.

"No… I can't explain it, but what I feel that's what works it." Zarana said as she breathed heavily.

She helped Zarana up and they walked outside together. She heard something and in about three seconds the two of them was in the alley behind the store looking at Robin and Batman.

"Who are these two tossers?" Zarana asked.

(In the shadows of the Alley)

The delicious pain coming from the thieves inside of the store tasted better than he had ever expected. He watched the mortal Batman and smirked. It wouldn't be long before he could attack the girl. She would sleep eventually and her dreams would be unprotected.

(Short chapter I know, but it's setting up something.)


	4. Chapter three

_**Daughter of Magic**_

_**Chapter 3 'Practically Useless Magic'**_

Zatanna looked at the two for a moment before she realized that it was Dick and Damian standing there. It was natural that they where there. After all it was a robbery in Gotham, and Batman did patrol every inch of it. She waited for Dick to say something, but instead she watched as her daughter who was in a foul mood and cursing to a degree that even John would have turned a weary eye toward her.

"What in the 'ell do you think that you two tossers are doing dragging use 'round 'ere? I've got 'alf a mind to curse the shite out of you both!" Zarana exclaimed.

"What are you doing in Gotham Meta?" Damian said before Dick had a chance to chime in.

"Meta? I'm not a bloody meta! I'm a magi, and according to my mum I'm a quarter demon, but that's neither here nor there wanker! I asked you what the grand idea was dragging me around behind here!" Zarana shouted.

Before Damian could snap back Dick quieted him and then turned his attention to Zatanna.

"What are you both doing here?" He asked.

"I was going to buy her some clothes, and we happened to find a robbery in progress. She stopped them without much help at all." Zatanna said.

"This talk has been had before. Don't under-mind me or mine." Dick growled before he launched the grapple.

"That goes double for you." Damian said to Zarana with a smirk.

"Why you little…" Zarana started before Zatanna grabbed her shoulder and held the girl back.

"I should curse 'im! Upstart little wanker! You 'ear me you little tosser!" Zarana shouted.

"Cool it, it's not going to do any good to start something with either of them. Believe me even without magic, or powers of any kind they are extremely resourceful and willful. Besides… That the nicest that I've seen Robin treat anyone." Zatanna said.

"That was nice? If I 'ad balls I would say that he was trying to bust them!" Zarana said.

"Okay… Another rule… Work on the cursing. I understand the occasional slip of the tongue, but you don't have to curse every second of the day. You are not your father." Zatanna said.

"I'll curse if I bloody well…. Ohhh…" Zarana said as she began to wobble on her legs a bit.

Zatanna caught her and helped her walk toward the car. Clothes shopping, running into Batman and Robin, and dealing with robbers seemed to have sapped the little energy that her daughter had. Together they made it to the car and climbed inside. Zarana groaned and leaded back a little. Her eyes closed and she began to drift off to sleep.

(In the shadows of the car)

The dark being smirked as Zarana slipped off to sleep. It stretched its shadowy hand toward her. Gently its fingers slipped into her skull and it began to sense the turmoil inside of her mind. The life she had, the friends, birthdays, loving family, and then it was all ripped away. Grinning the demon found her dreams.

"_Now little one dream, dream of the darkness that resides inside of your darker half, dream of death, destruction, and all things that lead your soul closer to me._" Hesaid as he watched her squirm.

(Zarana's dream – Archer home)

Zarana looked at the house that had been devastated by the horseman before he traveled to the school. She ran from the living room into the bed room to see the woman that had raised her, who was her mother for so long, lying on the floor. Her entire body looked as if she had been mummified and drained of everything leaving only skin stretched on her bones. She moved slowly toward her and touched her 'mother's' cheek.

"Mum." She said softly.

Suddenly the woman's head turned toward her and a look of pure hate appeared on her face. She began to move to stand up and the sound of bones creaking and leather stretching could be heard.

"You ungrateful little bitch. You killed us. You killed me and Henry your father! After we took you in! After we swore to love you, and what did you to do repay us? You sent the angel of death to our door! I hope that you rot… I hope that you rot in the deepest bowels of hell you little fuckin' cunt!" The mummified version of Mary Archer said in an acidic tone.

"Mum… I didn't do it! I swear I didn't do it!" Zarana cried out.

(Real world – Zatanna's Car)

Zatanna had long since stopped the car and was trying to calm Zarana down. The girl was screaming in her sleep, crying, pleading, and trying to say that she didn't do it. She finally hugged the girl to herself and rocked her back and forth.

_Oh God… What have you seen to give you nightmares like this? _ Zatanna thought as she held the child.

(Gotham – Narrows – Jason Blood's Apartment while in the states)

Jason growled as he walked back and forth for a few moments. There was something going on and it was bothering him. He could feel the spiritual pressure of a demonic force at work, and he knew that it wasn't Etrigan. This was something different. He walked toward the closet and pulled out a long black trench coat with hidden runes sewn into the fabric. With the magic cast on the coat it was better than a bullet proof vest, and it protected against forces that could tear his soul apart. He walked toward the door and opened it to find a blond headed girl with smoke gray eyes standing there.

The girl lifted a cigarette to her lips and took in a deep drag before she lowered it and blew the smoke into his face.

"Jason Blood I presume?" The girl said in a thick British accent.

"Yes, but who are you?" Jason asked.

"Maria, Maria Constantine, and I've come to give you a piece of advice. Go and seek out your magi girlfriend. Help her daughter, and then place a protective charm over her." Maria said as she turned and began to walk away.

"I smell a demon on you… Why would you want to help the girl?" Jason asked in a similar accent.

"Because she's family, and because no one, but no one will have leverage over my father. A war between the two highest archdukes in hell can't be afforded right now." Maria said as she turned and walked.

Jason watched her as she walked away. The girl was easily only seventeen or eighteen, but she carried herself as if she was a woman of the world. Her walk was seductive, full of purpose, and directed. Easily she could be someone who would be a danger if she so chose to be. Instead she had 'aided' him in a sense and claimed that it was because of a blood connection to the girl. To be honest Jason doubted that was the true reason, but he left it at that and left the building. The moment he reached the street outside he pulled out a small black crystal and held it up.

"Zatanna." He spoke the word fully, and purposefully.

The crystal began to glow and it started to lift toward the north. Without a question he headed in the direction it was pointing.


End file.
